<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Willing to Give by Malakia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429575">Willing to Give</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia'>Malakia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday!, M/M, Parenthood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dealing with having your child move to their own room can come with some challenges</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Willing to Give</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyDaredevil/gifts">ShyDaredevil</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a gift fic for my friend <a href="https://shy-daredevil.tumblr.com/">Shy!</a> Happy Birthday! I hope you have a good one! </p><p>Note: this is set in their universe- Rewards AU. I tried to do something that I think they wouldn't write on their own so I hope this is okay. But everyone should totally check it out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772233">here!</a> Also Shy does art and dolls so you should totally check out their tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the cold that brought Iruka slowly to consciousness. He laid on the bed not fully understanding at first </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt so cold- underneath the comfortable blankets- until he realized that his husband’s heat wasn’t to his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still facing one way, he reached behind him only to feel Kakashi’s side of the bed empty and cold. Iruka frowned and wiggled around until he could see to confirm what he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw that the spot was empty, he sighed heavily. He laid in bed for a minute longer to gather his energy before he hoisted himself out of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grimaced slightly when his bare feet touched the cold floor and resisted the urge to wrap the blanket around him. It would only serve to tempt him back to laying in bed to fight off the December cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the bed, he stepped out into the hallway. Half asleep, he stood there for a moment as he rubbed the back of his head and thought where his Alpha could have gone to. Usually, if Kakashi had experienced a nightmare he would be in the living room. But none of the ninken came to get him- as they were usually with Kakashi during these times- to lead him where Kakashi was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that case, there would only be one other place in the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped quietly to the room next door. He didn’t bother to knock as he slid the door open and peeked his head in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet with the only sources of light being from the moonlight and a small night light next to the crib that was right next to the door. Takara was sound asleep with a heavy blanket wrapped around him so only his silvery hair was peeking out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka smiled gently at his son before he scanned the rest of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It spoke volumes that his heart only jumped a little when he saw Kakashi sitting underneath the window. His husband had his back against the wall with one leg underneath him as the other was bent up and being used as an armrest. Said arm held one of his precious Icha Icha books while the other sat in his lap where, even in the shadows, Iruka could make out the distinct lines of a kunai that it was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked and Kakashi’s one eye flashed in acknowledgment. Iruka studied his Alpha’s face but even unmasked it was frustratingly difficult to know what his husband was thinking fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He didn’t go further but tilted his head to the side. There was only a moment of Kakashi pressing his lips together before he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After moving silently across the room, Iruka slowly sat down on Kakashi’s right. He didn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around the other man’s and rested his head on his husband’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them remained quiet. Iruka stared at the crib, watching Takara’s rising and falling breaths. He didn’t miss things out of the corner of his eye, however, such as Kakashi trying to hide the kunai in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Iruka spoke softly, “We should go back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Kakashi responded equally quietly, “You go first. I’ll join you in a moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka squeezed the other man’s arm. “Will you really?” he challenged. He didn’t get an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few more seconds of silence, Iruka pointed out, “We knew this day would come.” He lifted his head to look at his spouse. “He is one.” He reached out and soothingly ran his fingers over the Alpha’s scalp. “He couldn’t stay in our room forever. He needs his own space.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kakashi replied, a hint of frustration laced in his tone. He frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka quieted but still pushed his fingers into his husband’s hair gently and waited as his husband tried to find the words he wanted to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only a few beats of quiet when Kakashi stated, “I have many enemies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka paused in his ministrations. “...You do,” he agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi turned his head toward him. “...And not all of them are outside the Village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka pressed his lips together. He couldn’t deny that. Not after all the things they had been through- from getting together, taking Naruto into their home, and Takara’s birth- to end up in this happy married life. Some were still disgruntled by it though, especially recently because the news that they were finally adopting Naruto leaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi looked away, back at the crib, with a pained expression. “...I just want to make sure he is safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s chest tightened. “He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he assured. “The house has all sorts of seals on it to trap and alert us of intruders.” He started messaging his husband’s scalp again. “And we are </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>next door to the room. We can hear anything that happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head, dislodging Iruka’s hand from his hair. “And it would only be a split second for someone to come in and out. Anything can happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka sighed before his head fell back against Kakashi’s shoulder. He could have easily pointed out that the same logic that Kakashi used could be said the same for them. If they heard anything that could happen they could immediately respond. But that would only lead to a circular argument and he was just too tired for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Could one of the ninken watch over him?” he quietly asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi shook his head. “I don’t want to bother them with something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka resisted the urge to slap the other man’s head. Of course, Kakashi’s ninken wouldn’t mind; they loved Takara! Though avoiding the headache of having them argue over who would watch their child, it was probably for the best that Kakashi didn’t want to summon them for the task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his gaze toward the crib.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could see why Kakashi didn’t want to leave their baby alone. Having Takara near for so long in their room, Iruka had felt like their bedroom was empty when they had first gone to bed. He just wanted to go pick their son up and bring him back so they could have him cuddling between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, to combat the urge in his mind, he had to think of it as if it was the same principle as letting his students go off to be genin. At some point, they had to learn stuff on their own and experience the world- no matter how much Iruka wanted to shield them from that harsh reality. Now that their son was at the recommended age, Takara had to learn to sleep on his own, in his own room, or else he might grow up clinging to them overbearingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cast a glance at Kakashi. His husband’s expression hadn’t lessened and the grip on his book was starting to bunch the pages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka took that moment, thinking about all his Alpha’s experiences with separation. Having lost Sakumo at such a young age, then his teammates and teacher, and up until recent events where he essentially lost his students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking about it, Iruka almost hit himself in the face. Despite the progress the two of them had made over the years with Kakashi’s mental health, he should have realized that his husband might not take the separation of their child easily. Even if it was just in the room next door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head and squeezed the other man’s arm to catch his attention. When Kakashi turned to him, Iruka smiled gently. “Perhaps some nights we can spend the night in here,” he offered. “Like tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi’s eyes widened slightly before they softened. He studied Iruka for a moment and Iruka kept his smile on to show how serious he was about his proposition. “...I like that idea...” he finally murmured as he turned back to their son. “Very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Iruka nodded. He then stood up as quietly as he could. “I’ll go get our blankets and pillows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was about to step away, Kakashi caught his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pausing, Iruka looked at his husband. Kakashi wore a tired grin with gentle eyes. “...Thank you, Iruka,” he whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka’s heart clenched. He maneuvered his hand until he grasped Kakashi’s and squeezed it. “No problem,” he replied quietly. “But I doubt you will say that in the morning when your back is hurting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kakashi chuckled. “I will be in good company then when you are complaining about your back too,” he quipped back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iruka rolled his eyes before he squeezed his partner’s hand again and let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came back, Kakashi hadn’t moved from his spot. But when Iruka started to set up their temporary bed under the window, he started to help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them set everything up very quietly but every once in a while they froze when Takara would move in his sleep. But they managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally snuggled under the covers, Iruka sighed happily as he stared at the crib. Kakashi’s body was pressed against his back with an arm around his waist (and kunai just in reach) and Iruka could feel his husband’s breath tickle the back of his neck. The only thing that could have made it better was if he was holding Takara in his arms, but Iruka stood firm in his resolution that their son needed to sleep in his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Closing his eyes to drift off to sleep, Iruka knew that Kakashi probably would stay awake the whole night. At least he felt better though in making sure that while his Alpha was protecting their son, he eased the worry in his partner’s mind. That, he knew, he was always willing to give.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>